Dark Lord
by loneRyder
Summary: betrayed and hurt by everyone natsu considered as his family,natsu makes a decision,will he regret the decision.how will fairytail be effected by his decision...i know i suck at summaries...natsuxmira fanfic enjoy;)


••~hey guys this is my first fanfic so take it easy. Peace out😂~••

This fic is set after the fall of Alvarez empire.

After the guild finds out that natsu is END(etherious natsu dragneel) the brother of zeref.

And they start to avoid natsu,even the girl he loved had started to avoid him.

I do not own fairy tail or any other awesome thing(sobs).

I appreciate criticism so feel free to leave a review.

 **The beginning...**

"Hey ,stripper fight me "yelled the fire dragon slayer.

"Forget it , evil breath"replied gray.

"Erza fight me"challenged natsu to the redhead.

"I'm busy"replied erza.

This was worrying the dragonslayer,since this their behaviour towards him after the war had been he had embraced the dark side in him and let out the power of END to beat the mage known as king of magic August.

What mostly worried him was that she was avoiding him. She would always run away when he would try to approach her.

"Let's see ...she is not here so I will visit her at her home"he thinks before setting out.

He climbed up to her window and saw that she was sitting at her desk writing something he entered silently and sat on her bed.

"Yo Lucy"he called out to her.

"AHHHHHH, GET OUT NOW"she screamed at him.

"But I wanted to talk to you"he pouted.

"We will talk at the guild tomorrow morning. Alright, now leave i have some things to do"with that she pushed him out the door and closing it behind him.

"Well that did not go as he had wanted, maybe tomorrow I will finally tell her how I feel"he thought thinking about a certain blonde.

He went to his home/hut and laid down on his hammock and thought"man being alone sucks,i wonder when happy would get back".

Happy was currently with the strauss siblings on their lissanna had asked him.

 **~~~~At the guild~~~~**

"Erza ,help me"screamed Lucy running into the guild straight to erza and gray.

"What happened Lucy"asked erza.

"He came to my house again"she replied scared.

"This has gone too far now"muttered the redhead.

"We need to help her"said gray with worry in his voice.

"Tomorrow we will fix this"said erza.

 **~~~~~~somewhere in the outskirts of clover deep in clover canyon~~~~~~**

"Somehow I'm suddenly feeling like natsu needs my help"said a blue cat hovering above the ground.

"Don't worry natsu will be fine happy"replied lissanna.

"Yeah he is a Man"replied elfman.

"We will be back after tomorrow happy, don't worry"smiled Mira thinking about a certain pink haired dragonslayer.

She started dreaming about him drool coming from her lips.

She snapped out of it when lissanna called her sister loudly. She mentally facepalmed herself ever since her sister had said that she had moved on from natsu , she had started day dreaming about him.

But still she had to admit that uneasy feeling in her heart that was scaring her, she was feeling like everything could go wrong soon... Moving this thoughts aside she concentrated on their mission planning to complete it as soon as possible and make sure that he was safe.

 **~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~**

"Im back "he yelled throwing the doors open.

No one paid him any attention. He went to their table and sat opposite erza and gray.

"Have you seen Lucy"he asked them.

"No"gray replied. Erza just shrugged.

He soon left the guild feeling alone again. He had gone to her house to talk to her but she wasn't there.

Thinking as to where she could have gone. And why everyone was ignoring him ,wishing happy was there with him.

 _"Perhaps training will help..."_ he thought to himself ignoring the pain in his chest.

He went into his favourite spot in the forest and started training. after several bruises and bleeding cuts he finished and completely exhausted fainted there itself.

It was evening when he woke and decided to search for her again now. He started following her scent to the guild and wondered whether she was there inside waiting for him getting all giddy at thought and entered the guild.

"We need to talk"said lucy as she approached him with a serious expression.

"Luce ,I love you"he confessed with a grin.

"Uh ..."she said taken aback by his confession.

"Sorry,natsu I'm with someone else"she lied to him.

She could tell that he didn't believe her. And pleaded to erza with her eyes to help her and she started backing away from screamed when he grabbed her arm, immediately erza,gray,gajeel and all members were started attacking of what was happening he let the attacks hit to a bloody pulp he croaked out "why".

They continued glaring at suddenly erza came forward and still glaring at natsu she said"she is not interested in you and also keep away from us and the team"

Confused with blood coming from his mouth he started at them and asked"what"

"Don't u get it demon ,we know who you are and just stay away from us" said gray walking away.

Natsu getting angry started going after gray but lucy came in between screamed "I hate you natsu,just go away".

Heartbroken and unsure of his future he broke down crying .

The guild master was watching with a hard expression and frowned at natsu.

Suddenly he came forward and said " I'm sorry natsu,but we know that you are END just let us kill you now" and with that the old man started charging his magic.

But before they could do anything suddenly footsteps were heard,as everyone turned to look at the doors they stood in shock, confused.

"We are here for king natsu"said a green haired mage stepping forward.

"And we will take him with so step back now"said a short haired blonde sneering at everyone and brought out her sword.

"What is the meaning of this"said mackarov coming forward and glaring at the two beautiful mages in front of him.

"Exactly what you heard"said dimaria smirking. Then suddenly they vanished along with natsu.

Mackarov sighed and looked at her and said"you know what to do" looking at erza, who nodded and left to go to the guild masters office.

 **~~~~~somewhere in the forest~~~~~**

"We should have stepped in sooner"said brandish.

"You remember our orders , we need to treat his wounds now" said dimaria.

Suddenly the dragonslayer was on his feet in fighting stance,eyes shadowed by his hair dark aura surrounding him and ask his wounds healed.

"What is the meaning of this"he asked with growls escaping a little scared they told him the last wishes and order of king zeref.

 _ **~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~**_

"why did you summon us emperor"asked brandish.

"I will be leaving this life behind"said zeref shocking the two mages in front of him.

"but who will guide the empire emperor?"asked dimaria.

"listen carefully this will be my last wishes or orders if you prefer…..the next king will be natsu,but he will not accept it."then zeref was interrupted by dimaria saying "what should we do then lord".

"his guild knows that he is END and they will push him away and try to hurt him ,only then you must save him and bring him back to alvarez to take my place"said zeref.

"but emperor if is going to be hurt then why not take him away now?"asked brandish concerned for the dragonslayer she had started to like a little causing dimariato look at her questioningly.

"he will not want to go away from them,he thinks of them as his family"said zeref and continued saying "he will be emotionally hurt you two must guide him to safety".

Both the mages nodded their approval and left the king alone.

" _hope you are ready for this natsu my brother,I know you will be a better king than me"_ thought zeref smiling sadly.

~~~~~ _ **flashback ends~~~~~**_

" so do you accept natsu?" asked brandish coming forward.

Natsu who had been sitting down listening to them stood up and said " I accept " .

Then suddenly both the mages in front of natsu bowed down to him saying "hail king natsu,emperor of the alvarez empire".

"do not bow down to me ,I will need help to manage the empire ,this is something I have never done before"said natsu.

" shall we begin our journey back my lord" asked dimaria.

"let us go, I have nothing left in this land "replied natsu sadly.

Then the three mages started walking away from the forest.

~~~~~~ **somewhere in magnolia** ~~~~~~~~~

" finally back "sighed the beautiful demon mirajane getting off of the train.

"lets go to the guild to report about our mission"said lissana earning approval from the three around her through nodding.

"successful mission is a MAN!" yelled an overly enthusiastic elfman making everyonr around him to sigh in matter what anyone had tried to do his obsession was not going away,though no one knew why the bulky male kept saying that.

As they walked to the guild all the strauss siblings looked at the cat beside them in worry because happy had not said a word since morning even about fish.

As soon as they entered the guild they saw that everything was was dull and there was visible damage around the guild hall.

Mira went up to the masters office and knocked ,hearing a "come in" from inside she entered the office and reported about their mission success.

As mira came down she saw that happy and lissanna were crying while elfman was glaring at everyone at the guild angrily.

"what happened?" asked a worried mira.

Then suddenly the guild doors opened and in walked the thunder god tribe looking angry with laxus at the lead looking absolutely pissed.

"where is the old fool ? "asked laxus lighteneing couting his body.

"what is the matter boy?" asked master coming into the guild suddenly freed came forward and slammed a paper in front of master angrily shocking everyone with his behavior since he was always respectfull towards master.

"what is the meaning of this old man?" asked laxus.

Mira walked over and picked up the paper and it as a wanted poster with natsu's face on it saying

Wanted

Former mage turned killer .

to be killed on sight.

Reward:200000 jewel

Pls contact FT guild master for details.

To say mira was shocked was an understatement as she looked at the poster.

"it is as it says we must kill natsu" said master.

"why…."mira asked in whisper.

Erza came forward and told them what had happened and added saying" mest was in fever for some time so we forced him to show us the memory of what happened and what we saw was the work of a demon so we kicked him out"

~~~~~~~~~ **time skip:one year**

It had been one year since that incident when the guild had tried to hurt their own who had saved all the members lives at one point or another In their life.

A certain group of people hung in the far corner of the guild hall talking sadly about their friend who was now lost to and mira had not smiled even once since that day,crying into the night the exceed and beautiful maijin were trying to console each other.

Currently they were at the guild sitting silently and rest of the guild knew what would happen if anyone disturbed them.

After the story had been told ,gray had come up to them saying" flame ass was so pathetic he was crying and asking 'why' " and started next second mira and laxus were attacking gray with no restraint .gray and been in the infirmary for 3 months.

Even erxa and master were afraid of the had tried to talk them and failed .now even if they tried to approach them they would be given death glares even lissana who was known for her gentle nature was giving them glares.

Suddenly there some kind of commotion outsideand then two children entered into the magic power coming from them was too strong .they stood in the middle of the guild and everyone took in there appearrence.

One was a boy of 12 years with completely black hair and a pale white complex with a very stoic expressionon his face that rivaled that of girl had blue hair which came onto her shoulders she had more of easy going both wore black cloaks on their bodies which completely covered the children except their heads.

The boy stepping forward looked around the guild till his eyes landed on happy who was crying silently with mira,the boy then made his way toward the table and said "master happy if you would be so kind as to follow us our lord wishes to speat with you" while bowing .the girl came skipping to them and looked at happy and squeled with so much speed that no one could even see what was happening the girl taken happy from mira and was cooing to him trying to calm him down and amazingly happy calmed down and slept peacefully in her arms.

The girl looked up at the boy and nodded,the duo started leaving when they were stopped by a very angry mira and laxus who thought that they were from some dark guild.

"Who the hell are you and who is this lord you speak of?" laxus asked angrily.

The boy simply replied saying "natsu dragneel the king of alvarez empire" causing the whole guild to erupt in gasps.

Gray started forward saying " I will not let the demon get his hands on the little guy" most members stood up in anger.

But before anyone could react ,before mira could even glare at gray the boy was beside gray and said " **fire dragons iron fist"** punching gray in the head which caused him to be thrown against the wall blasting right through and flying off ,his stoic expression was replaced with that of extreme anger.

The girl was about to leave when she was stopped by hand on her shoulder she turned to see a beautiful girl with long white hair smiling sadly at her and said "tell natsu that iam sorry that I was not there when he needed me" before breaking down completely in front of the duo.

Suddenly the thunder god tribe and the remaining strauss siblings were kneeling in front of the duo begging them for their masters forgiveness,the girl shocked by this looked over at the boy who was also shocked,she asked a question through her gaze the boy simply nodded.

The girl turned to the group in front her and said "if you want you can accompany us to the empire im sure lord natsu will be happy to see all of you" smilling she hugged mira who was in front of her.

Without any hesitation they all nodded and the group started walking away,master was watching the whole exchange with a hard expression ,erza walked upto him asked " what should we do master?" looking at the retreating group of people.

"we will wait and see how this turns out" replied master mackarov with a sigh.


End file.
